


"We Ship You Guys"

by emryjacksn6



Series: Cas and Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, HighSchoolAU!, M/M, Sam's a lawyer, also Gabriel and Balthazar make an appearance, cause why not???, dean and cas are teachers, just fluff, like at all, no agnst, their students ship them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryjacksn6/pseuds/emryjacksn6
Summary: Dean's a high school English Literature and Language teacher at Lawrence Independent Private School, and Cas is the Math professor. Their students ship them together and try to play match maker - little do they already know."You in a relationship, sir?""I'm married.""... To Mr. Novak right?"





	

Dean had been a fresh-faced boy of 24 when he first started teaching at Lawrence Independent Private School. He had never paid much attention to school work when he was a teenager, but it was either college or the family business - and, quite frankly, the amount of times his father would disappear at the bottom of a bottle due to work stress Dean decided against it (what ever the family business was). He got as many qualifications he could in English Literature and Language, and then was offered a working opportunity once he got his post-graduate degree. Now, he's 38 and working with his toughest class yet. 

Normally he'll be put with the higher set classes, seeing as he was the better teacher in the department (none of the other teachers would admit it but Dean knows that Mrs Panker spends her teaching hours downing coffee like they're Vodka shots, Mr Colyer couldn't teach a rock, and Ms Journe - as sweet as she is - is too young to deal with a wild classroom). So this year he's been put with the tougher senior group. His class he had last year were put with Mrs Panker, whilst the third class had been split for both Ms Journe and Mr Colyer. 

So far Dean's made some progress already, despite only being three weeks into the new school year. Jeremy, who couldn't even fathom opening a book the first time he stepped into the room, could now list off all the characters in Animal Farm even if they are only three chapters in; Candice used to come into the room with headphones blaring music and would spend the hour doodling in her notebook at the back of the class but now sits at the front with her full attention on what Dean has to say; Hannah offers to read just to get involved; Henry raises his hand to ask and answer questions; and the notes the class take are ten times better than what they produced the prior year. Some of them have told him it's cause he's "the better teacher in'it" and others have said it's because he treats them better, let's them call him Dean instead of Mr Winchester (cause that just makes him cringe) and cause he makes it interesting. 

"It's because they have a giant middle-school crush on you," Charlie, the IT teacher, told him one lunch in the staff room, "I mean, even I would have paid attention in high school if your ass was teaching me about Shakespeare."

Dean had simply laughed and shook off the comment. He knows he's good lucking, the string of previous girlfriends giving his ego a good stroke along the years, but that time has gone and past. Dean's happy now in the relationship he has.

\---

After finishing up with his freshman class, Dean was wiping off the whiteboard by his desk when Cas came in. He's one of the six math teachers at Lawrence Independent, and started working here about eleven years ago, just three years after Dean was employed. They had become close quickly, and Cas always has a free period the period that Dean has his senior class. He'll come in just before to drop off a coffee for him and aims to leave before the seniors file in, but always stays longer 'by accident'. The guy has crazy ' _I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-after-having-marathon-sex_ ' hair, and the suit he wears swallows the muscle and tanned body Dean  _knows_ he has. 

"You gonna keep staring or can I have the coffee?"

"Do you deserve the coffee?"

Dean grinned and turned to face Cas. "Harry scored fifty-two out of fifty-five on the quiz I just marked, Beth can now recite the entire poem I'm teaching them and two kids called me Dad today by mistake."

"Only two? Kinda disappointing there, I got three during first period."

"Give me my coffee you ass-hat."

"Yeah, here ya go." Cas handed over the steaming mug and smirked over the rim of his own as Dean groaned at the taste. They fell into a silence, greeting some of the seniors as they came in bit by bit. A few of the students stared at Cas with an open mouthed as they saw his attire. He normally wears a tan trenchcoat, but it's hot today and he must have left it in his classroom, along with his blazer cause today he's only in his shirt and tie with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. It's the least amount of clothing they've seen him wear in all their four years of being educated here, and Dean caught Hannah wiping at her chin and mouth.

Cas didn't seem to pay attention to face Dean and Dean alone. "You still getting off late tonight?" He asked quietly. 

"Six." Dean nodded, dropping into his desk chair and kicking his feet up onto the corner of his desk. "You wanna come back and do some marking with me? I can imagine you did that sort of thing as a teen."

Cas shoved Dean's ankles so that his feet fell on the floor, and he almost spilt his coffee all over his lap. "Dammit, Cas!"

"See ya later ass-but." Cas winked at him over his own mug and sauntered out his classroom. Dean glared as hard as he could muster at his retreating back, but the muscles moving at Cas' shoulder bones distracted him momentarily. 

"Sir!" Jeremy shouted as he tilted his head back and tightening the strings of his hoodie. "Are you fucking Mr. Novak?"

"Are you going to pass my class?"

"Aiming to."

"There's your answer."

\---

"So," Dean shut his eyes and sighed deeply but Cas just carried on smirking at him, "Jeremy told me something interesting today."

"He knows the formula for trigonometry now?"

"No."

"Pythagoras?"

"No."

"He can recite all the prime numbers up to a thousand?"

"No."

"He's gonna drop out and work the deep heater at Wendy's?"

"No."

Dean opened his eyes and stared at Cas. They're in Cas' classroom, Cas at his desk and Dean sitting at one of the desks in the front row with his junior's test papers in front of him waiting to be marked. "What did he tell you?" Dean groaned, already knowing the answer.

"Apparently you want to fuck me just as bad as he wants to pass your class." Cas looks fucking  _pleased_ with this information, Dean just flips him off and looks down at the wedding band on his finger. 

"Bite me, Cas."

"Maybe later."

\---

"You in a relationship, sir?" Katy, one of the girls in his senior class asked the next morning when he had them first period. They were all sat on the tables in a circle, a couple of them stood in the middle to re-enact a scene from Animal after Dean found it was a good technique to get them learning. Dean himself is sat on a spare desk next to Katy, over watching Jeremy narrate with Daniel on the floor imitating Napoleon's death scene (which isn't actually explained in the book, but they have time to kill so he's letting them piss about for a while). 

The students who weren't engrossed in the boys messing around turned to look at Dean, waiting for his response.

He lifted up his left hand, flashing his wedding ring. "I'm married." They took a moment to study his ring. It's a simple gold band, words engraved in Latin in small font. Dean knows what they mean ( _... through Heaven and Hell_ ). 

Katy paused briefly, before cocking her head to the side. "To Mr. Novak, right?"

This got everyone's attention. Dean ignored her and instructed them to fix the tables.

\---

"Mr. Novak wears a wedding ring too." Katy's best friend, Morgan, said when Dean looked away. "They could be."

"We'll ask." Katy nodded. "We got him next anyway."

\---

"Sir..." Cas looked up from one of his freshman's papers on his desk, and up to Katy, Morgan and Jasmine who are stood in a neat row in front of his desk with innocent smiles identical on each face. "You married, sir?"

Cas held up his left hand to show of the silver band. Katy grinned at Morgan at the sight of the Latin circling the metal.

"What's it say?" Jasmine asked sweetly.

"It's Latin for  _I'll always love you_." Cas replied, ticking off an answer on the test paper. "Why the sudden interest in my marital status?"

"Your what?"

Cas sighed. "Ask your English teacher what it means."

"You mean Dean?"

"Yes, Katy. Go ask Dean."

\---

"It's the same type of ring." Jasmine noted once they shut the door to Cas' classroom closed. She got an elbow to the ribs and looked up to see Dean leave his classroom, shrugging on his battered leather jacket and starting to make his way over. 

"Girls," He nodded at them, getting three identical smiles back. "Shouldn't you be heading to break?"

"Just heading there now." Morgan nodded. "See ya tomorrow sir."

\---

Cas' brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar, had broken into his place sometime during the day to steal the beers in his fridge and high jack his TV to watch reruns of the football game that aired last night. Cas didn't say anything about it, just added a note on the shopping list to buy his husband another six pack of beers to make up for it. 

"How was work Cassie?" Gabe shouted over the sound of a commercial break. "Were the kids just pissing themselves over the thrill of calculus?"

"You're a funny human being, you know that right?" Cas called back from his bedroom as he stripped down to his underwear and then slipped into a pair of his husband's sweatpants he had left on Cas' side of the bed. He found an old hoodie in the back of the closet (he can't remember if it's his or not - it might be Benny's, somehow they have tons of his clothes) and slipped it on before falling onto the couch beside Balthazar. 

"I think they're on to me." He said, spinning his wedding ring around his finger. It's become a habit since it was first put on his hand eight years ago. Some might label it as a nervous habit, but in reality it grounds Cas... reminds him that he's married to a great man and living a great life. It makes all his insecurities and doubts fade for a while.

"So tell 'em." Balthazar shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Cas stayed silent; thinking it over as the game started playing again.

\---

"Look, I'm not ashamed about who I'm married to," Dean sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He's sat opposite Sam, his younger but taller brother, and Benny at the pub three blocks away from his place, "we just don't want anything changing at our jobs. It's good at the moment,  _really_ good. I don't want to lose that."

"You said that about the honeymoon phase too." Benny pointed out, finishing off his pint. "And, quite frankly, you two are  _still in the honeymoon phase._ And it's been eight years." (Dean met Benny twelve years ago at a private lecture his Uni professor dragged him to for extra credit. The two had spent the entire three hours mimicking the lecturer's hand actions in the back row and playing Angry Birds. They've been friends ever since). 

"Eleven technically." Sam added. "Look, dude, what you guys have is good. Jess and I don't even have it. Why should it change just because some seventeen year olds find out?"

Dean stayed silent, bringing his beer up to make his mouth busy and thinking it over as Sam and Benny moved the topic on.

\---

"Sir," Katy stood determined in the staff car park, chin raised and eyes set. Dean sighed as he pulled himself out of his Impala, slamming the door closed and putting his hands on his hips. Today they've got an inspection at the school, so he's in a suit with an actual tie and actual nice shoes instead of his normal attire of jeans and combat boots. 

"Katy," Dean said sternly, "You and I both know you shouldn't be in here. Especially not at seven when school starts at eight-thirty."

Katy shrugged. "I have important business to attend to."

Dean sighed again but nodded for her to continue. 

"You and Mr. Novak are _totally_ married." Katy lost her cool in less than a second, and instead took the persona of a gushing fan-girl who just met some pathetic boy band.

"Katy," Dean repeated. 

"I won't tell anyone!" Katy interrupted. "Just thought you oughta know that I know. Don't worry," She winked, "It'll be our secret."

"Katy, I'm not married to Cas."

"Sir, with all due respect." Katy rolled her eyes. "You totally are. Your rings match, he looks at you with that stupidly in love expression and you look at him ten times more stupidly, neither of you know the first rule of personal space around each other, you carpool and he brings you coffee every day."

Dean blinked.

" _And!_ " Katy continued. "I've seen you both go in and out of the same house multiple times!"

"Miss Johnson are you  _stalking_ us!?"

"No!" She cried. "My Uncle lives down the same road as you two, geez, I'm not  _that_ weird."

"Then why are you so obsessed with my marital status?"

"Your what?"

Dean groaned. "Whether I'm married or not. Why are so enveloped in the fact that I'm married to Castiel?"

"It's not just me, sir." Katy shook her head. "The whole class is, we ship you guys, now," She straightened out her clothes and nodded curtly at Dean, "Starbucks is waiting, excuse me sir."

Dean watched her walk away with a bemused expression on his face, before fixing the tie he stole from his husband's side of the closet.

\---

"I mean," Cas sighed over the phone, "Would it be so bad if they know?"

Cas has the day off which he is internally grateful for, seeing as today is inspection day and he'd rather not see how his freshman class behave. At least if they have a sub, they'll have an excuse to flip off algebra for the day and the overall school mark won't be lowered.

"Well... no. I just... the routine's  _good_ Cas! Really good." His husband responded. He had called Cas as soon as his lunch break started, sliding into the front seat of his car for some more privacy. He's not worried about people finding him, but he'd rather not let someone hear his private conversation with his husband.

"The routine doesn't have to change."

He can't lie, ever since Balthazar and Gabriel came over to watch the football game Cas had been worrying about his situation. He didn't mind that he and his husband kept things on the down-low at the beginning. But they've been together for ten years, engaged for two and married for six of those years, and he's tired of keeping it secret. The staff at his job knows, heck Charlie had even started a betting pool with the new teachers to really fuck with them.

"I know it won't Babe but, fuck, this is coming out wrong." Cas heard his husband's deep groan and shifted slightly in his position in bed. Cas hadn't moved since his other half had rolled out of bed at six AM and stolen a tie from his closet, and he doesn't plan on moving for the rest of the day, so he's still slightly ~~(very)~~ naked under the sheets.

"Just..." Cas sighed, running a hand through his bed-head hair. "I love you, a lot, and I'm tired of this. I feel like I'm still 24 and trying to hide it from  _everybody_."

"I know, I know it sucks, Cas. Look, we'll talk about it when I get back, 'kay?"

Cas hummed in response. "We actually gonna talk about it? Cause you get distracted easily."

"You gonna be wearing clothes when I get back?"

"I don't plan on leaving this bed and the closet is too far away to stretch over."

"Then yeah we probably won't be doing much talking."

\---

Dean groaned as Cas sucked at his neck whilst undoing his belt buckle at the same time. Cas is efficient and already has his blazer and tie off, dress shirt unbuttoned and hanging off Dean's elbows, but Dean's pants are a bit too tight right now for Dean to care about a fucking shirt. And it really didn't help when Cas started grinding down on his lap. 

"Fuck, Cas." Dean tightened his grip Cas' hips to press him down harder and find a rhythm to follow. "Cas- Cas, baby- Fuck I love you."

"I love you too." Cas bit down at Dean's shoulder blade, a place where the bite will be hidden by Dean's flannel shirts the next day. 

Dean rolled them over and kicked off his pants, but propped himself up with his elbows either side of Cas' head instead of carrying on with what they were just doing. Cas only looked slightly frustrated, but Dean just sucked his lower lip to wipe away the pout.

"I'm so lucky to have married you." Dean whispered against red, swollen lips. "I really do love you, always will."

"I know, Dean." Cas cupped Dean's neck gently. "I'll always love you too."

Dean stared down at his husband, "Fuck it, let's just tell them." 

"Excuse me?"

"Let's tell 'em. I'm tired of hiding it too. I love you, so what if some of them don't like it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm being dead serious, angel."

"Seriously?"

"Deadly."

If Dean were to tell this story to anyone else, he would have said he was on top 'cause Cas was just so grateful and so ridiculously in love with him to argue otherwise. Cas knows better - Dean bottomed.

Again.

Like he always does.

\---

Friday afternoon saw Dean with his senior class right after lunch. By the time the first couple people spilled into the room Cas was perched on Dean's desk, coffee mug inbetween both hands and his feet spinning the desk chair side to side as Dean wrote up some notes on the whiteboard. Dean saw Katy bumble in and wink at him when she saw Cas, and Dean just grinned as he finished off the notes. Once the last person was through the door and everyone was arguing over which seat is who's ("Yes, I  _know_ there's no designated seats, but that's  _my_ seat!") Cas drained the last of his coffee and bumped his elbow against Dean's hip as he stood beside him sorting out some papers. 

"I'll see ya later, 'kay?"

"Mhm." Dean mumbled back, looking away from the papers briefly to place a kiss on Cas' lips before Cas stood and walked out the door. Dean registered that it was dead silent in his class afterwards as everyone sat gaping at him.

That was until Jeremy shouted out, "I fucking knew it! You're totally banging him, sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about this one, and I'll probably most definitely rewrite it at some point but who cares?


End file.
